The present embodiments relate to docking between a transportation apparatus and a device having an interface for docking.
Docking or connecting a transportation apparatus to a device plays a role, for example, in medical technology. In this field, patient transportation apparatuses (e.g., trolleys) are to be docked or electrically and mechanically connected to a medical device (e.g., a magnetic resonance tomography scanner) in order to assist a movement of the patient from the patient transportation apparatus onto or into the medical device. Docking a patient transportation apparatus sometimes requires a considerable expenditure of force and a certain level of skill. Carrying out the docking process efficiently is important for providing fluid medical workflows and good patient throughput.
US 2006/0167356 A1 discloses a mechanism that assists the process of docking a patient transportation apparatus to a medical device. In this case, sensors and automatic assistance of the docking process are proposed.